The Crime That Hits Home
by nocturnalfreak
Summary: -Ok this is my first fanfic so I hope it doesn’t suck. Please R&R I want to hear anything you have to say about it. Whether it was good or bad, the bad parts the good parts, what it needs what it doesn’t need, anything at all. I hope you enjoy!-


ok this is my first fanfic so I hope it doesn't suck. Please r&r I want to hear anything you have to say about it. Whether it was good or bad, the bad parts the good parts, what it needs what it doesn't need, anything at all. I hope you enjoy!-

Ryo slowly opens his eyes to the bright rays of the sun, beaming in on him from the window. He slowly brings himself to an upright position feeling groggy. He stare to the man beside him, still asleep.

"Good morning sleepy head."

The man lets out a grumble and shifts to look up at Ryo.

"Is it that time already?" Dee asks.

"No. Actually, today's our day off." Ryo replies.

"Oh, then I'm going back to sleep." Dee grumbles.

"But I was thinking we could spend the whole day together, _alone_." Ryo says as he leans over to kiss the forehead of the man beside him. "Please wake up." He says as you makes a puppy face.

"Ok ok, alright already. I'm up. Just quit with the puppy pout ok." He gets up and walk to the bathroom.

Ryo smiles to himself with happiness as hears the sound of running water. He slowly crawls out of bed and walks to join Dee. He steps into the already steam filled bathroom and starts to strip down, then he steps in to the shower with Dee.

The shower turns off and the two step out into the steamy bathroom.

"So what are we planning on doing today?" Dee asks.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking we could go shopping. I need some new pants. And maybe we could have lunch out, maybe at that nice restaurant down the street, I think it's Leon's. I was just thinkin', since last time we had a day off together we got bombarded by my uncle, tht we could use some time to spend together."

Dee walks over to Ryo and starts to suck on his neck.

"Well maybe we can use this time to, umm, you know…" as he continues to suck on his neck.

Ryo lets out a deep sigh of annoyance.

"Jeez, is that all you ever think about Dee?" Ryo says curtly.

"Mostly, why did I wear you out last night?"

Ryo pushes him away and starts to walk out of the room.

"C'mon, if your coming shopping with me I going now."

"Damnit" Dee snaps as he runs out the door after Ryo.

Ryo walks out of the dressing room wearing a stunningly brilliant, hot pink dress shirt, with lime green dress pants and over coat.

Ryo looks to Dee.

"Well do you like it?" He asks.

Dee looks him up and down and nods in approval. He stands up and walks over to stand next to Ryo.

"Turn around a bit."

Ryo turns around. Dee starts to brush off the shoulders of the suit, moving farther down and going slower with every stroke. Ryo feels the hand of his lover cup his but cheek and start to rub it softly.

"Dee! Stop that." He shouts in a whisper, as he looks around.

"Why? Let them watch, I love you and that's all that matters." Dee whispers into Ryo's ear.

Ryo slowly turns to face Dee. He wraps his arms around him and brings them closer to each other.

"I love you too." Ryo says as he looks deeply in to Dee's eyes. They move closer and their lips make contact. They kiss each other softly. "and I don't care what they think either, ok."

"Are you planning on buying that suit sir?" comes a voice from behind them.

They turn to see the shop owner. An old man about in his 60's staring at the couple.

"Oh, yeah, I am. It'll just be a sec' and I'll bring it out to ring it up." Ryo says.

The man walks away mumbling and cursing under his breathe. Dee clenches his fist and begins to move foreword but is stopped be Ryo.

"Forget him, ok sweetie?" He give him a gentle kiss and walks back into the dressing room.

"Old man needs to learn some manners" Dee mumbles under his breathe.

On the way to lunch… 

Dee- "Jeez I can't stand people like that. They make me so angry. Grrr."

"You shouldn't let them get to you honey. It only satisfies them when you give in."

"I know, I know. It's just that people are so close-minded and non-acceptant." He sighs. "It just annoys me to hell…"

Ryo reaches a hand over to hold Dee's.

"It's ok my sweet." He says softly.

Ksshrrt "Ryo? Dee? You guys there?" Ksshrrt. The radio comes to life. 

Ryo reaches for the mic, but not before Dee snatches it.

"What the fuck do ya want? It's our day off god dammit!" Dee spats into the mic. **_Ksshrrt_**

"Chill out, ok? Just here what I've got to say." **_Ksshrrt_**

Ryo snatches the mic out of Dee's hand.

"Go ahead, but this better be good."**_ Ksshrrt_**

"Well its kinda hard to explain, you might wanna get over here…"**_ Ksshrrt_**

"Damnit. It's supposed to be our day off. Fucking A!" Dee says and grumbles.

Ryo sighs. "Where are you, Matt."**_ Ksshrrt_**

"We're over on Trodden, a little past Roans Avenue." **_Ksshrrt_**

"Ok we'll be there in a sec. "**_Ksshrrt_**

"What the fuck do you mean, _we'll_ _be there in a sec._? I thought we were gonna spend some time together. Today's our day off! We're supposed to enjoy it. And besides, it's all the way over on the other side of town." Dee says to Ryo as he turns the car around. "And what about lunch, huh?"

"Dee, chill out a bit, would ya?" He says trying to comfort him. "We'll take a quick look and then we'll leave, ok?"

"Fine." Dee says and begins to pout.

At the scene… 

"Ok, here's what we have so far," Matt says, "two boys, Daniel Lemone and Benjamin Greene, both ages 15. They attend Gonad High a little bit down the street.

Ryo stares to the girl, she's young about 15, has long blond hair, she looks up and wipes her tears away. Ryo walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Hello," he says in a soft soothing voice, "how did you know them?"

She looks up to him. "I'm a friend of theirs from school…" She starts to sob into her hands. "I can't believe that people are so non-accepting, it's unbelievable. I can't believe that they would actually go this far."

"What do you mean, when you say non-accepting?" Ryo asks as he tries to comfort her.

The girl slowly looks up to Ryo and pauses for a moment. "They were always getting picked on because they were gay. And now they're dead, just because people can't accept something different." She hides her face in her hands, continuing to cry.

"It's ok. I know what it's like to lose a friend." Ryo says comfortingly.

"Yeah but you don't know what it was like for them. They were always teased, harassed, physically attacked, and they never retaliated. They were friends with anybody who didn't treat them like shit." She finishes and sobs into her sleeve.

"Actually I would know what they went through, 'cause I used to go through the same kind of stuff." Ryo said softly, thinking about his past.

End chapter 1-


End file.
